When It Starts To Show
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: It's sort of inspired by The Mortal Instruments series I don't know if it counts as fanfiction though... It's about a girl learning she's a witch... Comments on how to make it better would be great.


"I can't believe you dragged me here!" Kane complained. "Hey, believe me you want to see this..." Greyson explained. They were at a track and field contest, held by all the schools in the county every year. "What do you think I want to see?" Kane groaned. "Trust me, you're gonna want to see this..." Greyson said. They found some empty seats in the stadium. "Now look, watch that girl over there." Greyson said. Kane followed his finger until he saw a girl on the field by the long distance race track. She had dark black hair, like midnight when it's clear and all lights are out. Her eyes were, well purple but a light, pure purple like you'd see on a flower. She wore her hair in pigtails instead of in a ponytail or having it cut short like the other runners. He noticed she had a purple glow around her. He stared at her, and at first he thought it was her aura but it was just one color. It was a gray-ish purple and it danced around her like a fog. Then it hit Kane she was a witch, like them. Bang! The long distance race started. Kane watched her every step, seeing her magic create a glow and possibly helping her win the race. Finally she passed the finish line, first place. "She won…" Kane whispered. "Yeah, I found her a week ago, she always wins." Greyson said. "She's using magic whether she knows it or not." Kane said "I don't know, she doesn't have to be using magic to admit that glow… Most witches that can't control their magic just release it constantly. She probably is always tired from releasing all that magical energy." Greyson said. "I don't know, but we have to stop her before your dad finds her." Kane said as he glanced at Greyson. "You should probably do the introductions." Kane added. "Yes Sir!" Greyson joked. Kane smirked as Greyson got up.

The girl was now standing by a bench, toweling off sweat. "Hey!"Greyson said. She looked up towards Greyson and Kane. "Hello…" She said. "I'm Greyson, you?" Greyson asked. "I'm Nunally, but you can call me Nuna. Who's that?" she said as she looked at Kane. "Oh, that is Kane he's not really good with people." Greyson said as he gesture to Kane to move forward. "It's nice to meet you Nuna." Greyson said as he nudged Kane. "Yeah, nice to meet you Nunally." Kane said staring into her eyes intensely. Nunally's eyes were glossy like a deer caught in headlights, innocent, sweet, caught off guard, and… afraid. "Congratulations on the win!" Greyson said with a smile. "Thanks!" Nuna said proudly Kane noticed the fear escaping from her eyes. Kane rolled his eyes. "You cheated…" Kane said sharply. "What?! I did not!" Nuna said as she stared angrily at Kane. "I don't think she knows…so try being nice" Greyson commanded. "Knows what?" Nuna said as the fear returned to her eyes. "You're using magic to win the race." Kane said bluntly. "Magic?..Okay.." Nunally tried to laugh it off. She tugged at her track shorts, Kane noticed she was uncomfortable. "Well, see you're a witch like us." Greyson said. "Wow, so you're saying you're crazy." Nuna retorted. "No, you're just stupid." Kane snarked. Nuna grabbed her bag to go home, she turned and a hand touched her shoulder. Before she could do anything Kane was in front of her. He kept staring at her, she didn't understand why. She looked down and noticed his hands were glowing yellow. They were so bright like the sun was shining behind his hands. She looked up it was the first time she noticed he had this golden yellow eyes. His hands got brighter and she looked down again. She tried to touch them, but they sparked and she flinched a little. Then for the first time she noticed her own glow but it seemed more like fog than sunshine. As her hands got closer her glow started to reach for his, she wanted to run and smile at the same time. "Perfect..." Greyson moaned. Kane moved his hands back a little and his glow disappeared from Nunally's sight. "What?" Kane said as Nunally came out of her daze. "You're going to scare her again, she already thinks we're crazy." Greyson complained. Kane searched Nunally's face for any signs of fear. She looked more amazed than anything. "Will you show me that again?" Nuna asked Kane as she looked at him with a smile. "Uh, sure." Kane said while setting a glow to his hands and Nunally reached for them again before she could touch them though her glow seemed to travel towards him. Finally, her glow intertwined with his yellow sparks. They started to move together like water, fluid, and peaceful. It was as if the sparks were dancing with her fog and swirling in an endless pattern. "Cool…" Greyson whispered. Kane pulled back. "That was different." Kane said. "That's not normal?" Nunally asked, concerned. Kane and Greyson looked at each other concerned. "Umm, it's never happened to us before." Greyson said. "I should go…" Nuna said as she started to walk off "Wait, we need to talk." Kane said following her. Nuna stopped short and took a deep breath. "The stadium will be closing soon." She said as Kane stopped next to her "Well let's go somewhere else then." Greyson suggested almost stumbling to catch up to them. "Aa, okay…" Nunally said awkwardly. "Where?" Nunally asked. "Umm, how about the book store, cafe` place on Seventh Ave?" Kane suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Greyson said as he got on his cell phone to call a cab.


End file.
